The present disclosure relates generally to connectors having remote release, and more specifically to narrow width adapters and connectors, such as narrow pitch distance LC duplex adapters and connectors with spring loaded remote release, and narrow width multi-fiber connectors.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels have not been fully realized.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase the support cost and diminish the quality of service.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual release mechanisms. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to minimize the stresses applied to the cables and the connectors. For example, these stresses may be applied when the user reaches into a dense group of connectors and pushes aside surrounding optical fibers and connectors to access an individual connector release mechanism with his/her thumb and forefinger. Overstressing the cables and connectors may produce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to network performance.
While an operator may attempt to use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to reach into the dense group of connectors and activate the release mechanism, the adjacent cables and connectors may obstruct the operator's line of sight, making it difficult to guide the tool to the release mechanism without pushing aside the surrounding cables. Moreover, even when the operator has a clear line of sight, guiding the tool to the release mechanism may be a time-consuming process. Thus, using a tool may not be effective at reducing support time and increasing the quality of service.
Small Form Factor Pluggable Transceivers (SFP) are used presently in telecommunication infrastructures within rack mounted copper-to-fiber media converters, and are also known as Ethernet switches and/or patching hubs. These infrastructure Ethernet and fiber optic connections are evolving daily to increase connection density due to limited space for such equipment. Although fiber optic connectors have become smaller over the years, they have not been designed to be any smaller than necessary to plug into commonly sized and readily available SFPs. However, as transceiver technologies develop, smaller SFPs will be used to create higher density switches and/or patching hub equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic connectors that will meet the needs of future developments in smaller SFPs.